L'as de Pique
by Lylyne67
Summary: Des vacances, un casino, une table de poker et un adversaire aussi coriace que séduisant. Las Vegas est la plus belle ville du monde.


**Titre** : L'as de pique

**Pairing** : Ichigo / Grimmjow

**Raiting** : M

**Disclaimer** : Tite Kubo Sama

**Note** : OS pour Bellya ! T'es dans les starting blocs ? Faut reviewer avant Miss !

**Warning** : Du citron, du citron, encore du citron.

.

Las Vegas, la ville qui ne dort jamais. Ah non, ça c'est New York… Mais au fond, ça peut très bien s'appliquer aussi pour cette immense ville perdue au milieu du désert dans le Nevada.

C'est aussi la ville où on a la capacité de perdre toute une vie d'économies en à peine quelques heures. Tout est fait pour vous faire dépenser votre argent. Tout est tape à l'œil, tout semble vous appeler et vous inviter à vous asseoir à une table de jeu.

Si partout ailleurs dans le monde, n'importe quel employé d'hôtel vous dira que le client est roi, à Las Vegas, on vous dira que le casino gagne toujours, même si celui-ci est à l'intérieur même de l'hôtel.

Ichigo déposa sa valise dans l'une des plus spacieuses suites du Caesars Palace et en profita pour souffler. Les longues heures de vol depuis Tokyo l'avaient épuisé.

Après avoir travaillé comme un acharné pendant toute une année, il s'était dit qu'il méritait bien un peu de détente. Et bien qu'il ne roulait pas sur l'or, c'était son rêve de se rendre un jour à Las Vegas, alors il n'avait pas compté pour son voyage.

Rien que cette chambre lui coûtait cinq mille dollars pour la semaine ! A cela, il fallait ajouter le voyage et l'argent qu'il allait dépenser au casino. Il n'était pas féru de jeux d'argent, mais à quoi bon venir à Las Vegas si on ne passait pas au moins une soirée à une table de black jack ou devant une machine à sous.

Alors oui, il était venu ici, il avait choisi l'hôtel le plus célèbre et il jouerait ! Mais demain seulement. Pour le moment, le décalage horaire avait eu raison de lui et il se reposerait avant de mettre sa matière grise à l'épreuve d'une partie de poker.

L'orangé fit quand même l'effort de prendre une douche avant de plonger dans l'immense lit king size en se demandant comment il allait occuper les cinq autres soirées qu'il passerait ici. Il avait bien l'intention de ne passer qu'une seule soirée au casino et de passer le reste de son temps à visiter.

.

Il était encore étonné de tout le luxe qui pouvait l'entourer. En même temps, il fallait bien que l'établissement soit à la hauteur de sa réputation. Et du prix de la chambre à la nuit !

Il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir dépensé autant, lui qui avait toujours fait attention, sans pour autant être radin. Il s'était toujours contenté de l'essentiel, n'avait jamais eu de folie dépensière.

Mais cette fois, il avait laissé place au superflu. Ca n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie, alors autant se lâcher, non ? Une fois rentré, il aura suffisamment de temps pour reprendre sa routine quotidienne et recommencer à faire des économies.

Il avait passé la journée dans sa suite, se faisant livrer ses repas directement dans la chambre. Aujourd'hui était le jour qu'il avait choisi pour passer sa soirée à jouer. Et même si la grande salle du rez-de-chaussée était toujours bondée de monde, il préférait s'adonner à ces activités une fois la nuit tombée.

Etonnamment, il n'avait pas trouvé le temps trop long et une fois qu'il avait vu que le soleil s'était caché derrière les hauts buildings qui entouraient le Caesars Palace, il descendit vers le lieu de perdition et de débauche.

C'était exactement comme il se l'était imaginé, pareil que dans les films. Et il y avait une foule impressionnante et hétéroclite. Il y avait vraiment de tout autour de lui. Du simple habitant modeste du Nevada au business man riche à millions.

Il fit un premier tour de reconnaissance pour se repérer quelque peu. Il longea les allées de machines à sous qui ne l'intéressaient pas le moins du monde pour se diriger vers les tables aux tapis verts.

Il hésita longuement entre black jack et poker. Mais finalement, il se décida pour un texas hold'em no limit.*

Il se dirigea donc vers une table où il restait encore quelques tabourets vides, attendant que la partie commence. Visiblement, le croupier attendait qu'il y ait au moins huit participants et ils n'étaient que sept.

Jouant avec ses jetons en attendant qu'un dernier joueur vienne s'installer à la table, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelqu'un avait pris place sur le tabouret à côté du sien.

Ichigo sortit de sa réflexion quand il vit les deux cartes arriver devant lui. Il tourna la tête vers sa gauche et remarqua alors le dernier arrivant. Il était grand et carré, un visage expressif avec une magnifique chevelure bleue.

Il ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur ce physique attirant et de se dire que cet homme était pour le moins appétissant. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne. Il était là pour jouer, et dans un cas comme celui-là, il n'y avait pas de pitié pour l'adversaire.

Ce n'était pas pour se vanter, mais Ichigo touchait sa bille au poker. Il savait exactement quand se coucher, et quand bluffer l'adversaire. D'ailleurs, une fois n'était pas coutume, il ressortit de la table avec bien plus de jetons qu'en arrivant.

C'était la bonne chose de Las Vegas, avec un peu de chance et beaucoup de savoir faire, l'on pouvait vite rembourser son séjour. Il n'avait pas gagné les cinq mille dollars espérés mais il n'en était pas loin.

Il était déjà bien assez heureux comme ça. Sa seule et unique soirée consacrée au jeu était terminée. Dès demain, il ferait un tour dans la ville.

.

Force était de constater qu'à part des casinos, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à voir et Ichigo était déjà décidé à louer une voiture pour le lendemain, histoire de visiter l'Arizona voisin et de faire un petit crochet par le Grand Canyon.

Malgré tout, pendant sa journée de découverte de Las Vegas, une image ne cessait de lui revenir en tête. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus assis à côté de lui la veille au soir.

D'autant plus que la question qu'il se posait était comment faire passer sa soirée s'il ne s'attablait pas à une table de poker. Sans compter qu'il n'avait pas envie de rester enfermé dans sa chambre à zapper sur l'écran plat gigantesque qui trônait au mur en face de son lit.

Il s'était juré de ne pas repasser par la case casino, il s'était fait la promesse de ne jouer qu'une seule fois. Et pourtant il était là. A nouveau assis à la même table de jeu, des jetons devant lui, en espérant que le bleuté refasse surface.

Plus le temps passait, plus il perdait espoir de le rencontrer à nouveau. Pas une ombre de cheveux bleu électrique à l'horizon et il était sur le point de se relever pour regagner ses pénates quand le tabouret à côté du sien fut brusquement tiré en arrière pour accueillir le postérieur d'un nouvel arrivant.

« Comme on se retrouve ! »

C'était ce type. Oui c'était bien lui. Les mêmes cheveux en batailles, les mêmes yeux perçants, le même sourire carnassier et il faisait allusion au fait qu'ils s'étaient déjà croisés. Aucun doute possible.

Il était toujours aussi impressionnant à regarder. Sa stature imposante et ses vêtements de qualité qu'il portait de façon négligée lui donnaient un air de tombeur irrésistible.

L'orangé du tout mettre en œuvre et obliger son esprit et certaines de ses pensées à se calmer pour pouvoir garder sa concentration sur le jeu de cartes. Il avait tellement attendu de le voir qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas quitter le casino maintenant.

Il ne lui avait même pas répondu, se contentant d'un signe de tête lorsqu'il l'avait accosté tout à l'heure. Et depuis ce moment, les seules fois où ils entendaient la voix de l'autre étaient quand ils misaient.

Le bleuté était également un très bon joueur à ce qu'Ichigo avait pu en constater. Il s'était même fait avoir à plusieurs reprises sur de bons coups de bluff. Mais maintenant qu'ils jouaient ensemble depuis deux bonnes heures, Kurosaki avait pu observer les différentes réactions de son adversaire et savait à peu près décrypter les signaux imperceptibles qu'il envoyait.

D'ailleurs, au bout de quelques mauvais coups, le bel inconnu commençait à perdre patience. Ichigo le sentait s'agiter sur son siège, signe qu'il commençait doucement à s'énerver à force de se faire avoir un peu trop souvent à son goût.

« Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas réussir à me plumer.

- Je ne crois pas. J'en suis sûr ! En tout cas, en comparant nos deux piles de jetons, ça ne fait aucun doute.

- Ne crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, je peux me refaire très vite. »

Et effectivement, le bleuté, dont il ne connaissait toujours pas le nom, n'avait eu besoin que de deux gros coups pour étoffer à nouveau ses gains. Fort heureusement, l'orangé avait eu la présence d'esprit de se coucher avant les autres joueurs.

Il sentait son adversaire s'agiter intérieurement, signe qu'il devait avoir un très beau jeu. Lui aussi était très bien engagé dans cette manche. Il pressentait le coup fatal. L'un ou l'autre devrait certainement quitter la table à la fin de cette donne.

« Avec ce que j'ai je vais te ridiculiser. »

Ichigo souleva les deux cartes qu'il avait devant lui pour les regarder discrètement et avisa ensuite les cinq qui étaient retournées sur le tapis à la vue de tous les joueurs avant de se retourner vers son interlocuteur.

« A ta place, je n'en serai pas aussi sûr. »

Kurosaki avait vraiment senti le coup venir. Tous les deux avaient poussé le vice jusqu'à parier tous leurs jetons sous les yeux médusés des autres joueurs qui avaient abandonné la partie pour les laisser s'entretuer tranquillement.

Le croupier leur avait demandé de retourner leurs cartes afin de déterminer le gagnant de la manche. Les deux hommes s'étaient levés sous le coup du stress qui montait. Le bleuté avait récupéré ses deux cartes, mais avant de les retourner, il lança un regard à Ichigo.

« Qu'est-ce que tu penserais de pimenter un peu le jeu ?

- Le pimenter comment ?

- Si je gagne, tu seras à mon service pendant vingt quatre heures.

- Et si c'est moi qui gagne ?

- On inverse. Mais n'y crois pas trop, rouquin. »

Fièrement, le bleuté arrogant, retourna ses cartes avec un sourire cruel sur le visage.

« Un full. Alors, prêt à obéir à mes ordres ?

- Pas si vite. »

Ichigo s'empara également de ses cartes pour les montrer aux yeux de tous.

« Carré. »

Dépité, et surtout en colère contre lui-même, l'adversaire d'Ichigo fit demi-tour de rage pour s'en aller. De toute façon, il avait perdu toutes ses mises, il n'avait plus rien à faire ici.

L'orangé eut juste le temps de récupérer ses gains et de se retourner dans la direction que la gravure de mode avait prise avant de le voir se fondre dans la foule.

Ni une ni deux, il se lança à sa poursuite pour le rattraper au moment où il parcourait le hall d'accueil de l'hôtel. Il l'empoigna fermement par l'épaule pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

« Et alors, tu comptes aller où comme ça ? N'oublie pas que tu as une dette envers moi maintenant.

- Tsss. N'importe quoi, je disais ça pour plaisanter.

- Mais bien sûr, si tu avais gagné, tu ne te serais pas privé pour me faire comprendre que j'avais perdu mon pari. Alors maintenant, assume. Tu es à mon service pendant vingt quatre heures. »

.

Il lui avait fallu de longues minutes de négociations, mais le bleuté avait finalement accepté d'honorer sa part du marché. Ichigo l'avait ramené avec lui dans sa chambre, bien décidé à profiter de la situation pour pouvoir continuer à le regarder.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu me dises comment tu t'appelles pour que je puisse savoir comment t'appeler quand je te donnerai mes ordres. »

Le sourire en coin qu'il étirait n'était pas passé inaperçu aux yeux du bleuté, de même que la grimace du bleuté n'avait pas échappé aux yeux d'Ichigo.

« Grimmjow. Jaggjerck Grimmjow.

- Bien Grimmjow. Il est deux heures du matin, heure de Las Vegas. Tu seras à moi jusqu'à deux heures demain matin. Tu pourrais commencer par aller me servir un verre de scotch, pour que je me détende un peu.

- Oï, tu prends des trucs dans le mini bar de la chambre ? Tu sais qu'ils font un max de bénéfices sur ce genre de détails.

- Je sais. Mais je crois que j'ai de quoi me le permettre, tu m'as permis de gagner beaucoup d'argent ce soir. »

Grimmjow grogna au souvenir déplaisant avant de se rendre au mini bar pour en sortir une petite bouteille de scotch. Le tout sous l'œil amusé d'Ichigo qui vérifiait quand même que le bleuté n'allait pas cracher dans son verre par vengeance.

Une fois qu'il lui avait placé le verre dans la main, Jaggerjack toisa l'orangé de haut en bas avant de tourner les talons.

« Bon, maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé je vais aller me coucher. Adieu.

- Hé, où tu crois aller ? Je te rappelle qu'il te reste encore vingt trois heures et quarante huit minutes avant la fin de ton service. Alors ne compte pas t'en sortir comme ça.

- Tu crois quand même pas que je vais dormir ici ? »

Kurosaki se releva de son fauteuil et s'approcha dangereusement du bleuté.

« Mais bien sûr que tu vas rester ici. Que ferais-je si j'avais besoin de quelque chose cette nuit ?

- T'es vraiment malade toi.

- Non. Je tiens à ce que l'on respecte ses engagements. »

Sans aucun autre mot, Grimmjow bouscula Ichigo d'un mouvement d'épaule avant d'attraper une couverture et de se diriger vers le canapé pour s'y allonger en grognant.

.

Le bleuté était couché depuis presque deux heures maintenant sans réussir à fermer l'œil. Non pas que le canapé de la suite soit inconfortable, au contraire, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était plus que troublé par l'homme qui semblait dormir dans la pièce à côté.

La seule et unique raison de sa mauvaise humeur était qu'il avait perdu sa partie de poker. Le fait de se retrouver dans la même suite que l'orangé ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. D'ailleurs, il devait l'avouer, il aurait lui-même trouvé un prétexte bidon pour le garder avec lui s'il avait gagné.

C'était simplement l'humiliation de devoir servir une autre personne qui rongeait fortement son égo.

Par la porte restée entrouverte, il entendait son adversaire remuer doucement sous ses couvertures. Alors lui non plus ne dormait pas ?

« Grimmjow ? »

Sans se lever du canapé, il haussa le ton de sa voix pour se faire entendre.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai besoin d'un autre oreiller.

- Cherche-le tout seul, bordel !

- Non. »

Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait le faire chier ! Il rejeta violemment la couverture dans laquelle il s'était enveloppé pour se lever et entrer vivement dans la chambre de Kurosaki sans le regarder et ouvrit brusquement l'armoire pour trouver les oreillers supplémentaires.

Ichigo lui, n'avait pas manqué une miette du spectacle. Le bleuté avait ôté ses vêtements avant de se coucher et dans le feu de l'action, il en avait probablement oublié qu'il ne portait rien sur lui avant d'entrer dans la pièce où dormait l'orangé.

Malheureusement pour lui, il fut stoppé dans sa contemplation des fesses rondes et fermes de Jaggerjack par un oreiller volant qui vint atterrir directement sur son nez.

« Voilà, t'es content ? Maintenant laisse-moi dormir.

- Hum. Grimmjow ?

- Quoi ? »

L'orangé s'était redressé dans son lit sans pour autant en sortir, mais il était assez proche pour pouvoir attraper le bras de son esclave de vingt quatre heures.

Il l'avait obligé à se retourner et à se rapprocher du matelas et pouvait maintenant regarder le devant de ce corps si bien entretenu. Il ne put s'empêcher de se lécher les lèvres devant une telle vision.

« Quand je te vois comme ça, ça me donne envie de rétablir le droit de cuissage.

- Mais ça va pas non ? »

Jaggerjack essayait maintenant de se débattre pour se libérer de la poigne d'Ichigo mais celui-ci, d'un habile mouvement du bras lui avait fait perdre l'équilibre et il se retrouvait maintenant allongé sur le dos en travers du lit.

Au moment où l'orangé s'était placé au dessus de lui, enjambant son corps pour se mettre à califourchon par-dessus son bassin, Grimmjow fut forcé de constater qu'il dormait dans la même tenue que lui.

Il sentait déjà le sexe de Kurosaki commencer à durcir contre sa cuisse. Bon sang ! Si seulement il n'avait pas perdu ce stupide pari. Il lui aurait certainement demandé de lui faire une petite lap dance.

Ichigo se colla contre le torse du bleuté et approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

« En temps normal, je t'aurais certainement demandé de me prendre sauvagement. Mais comme c'est moi qui tire les ficelles, je pense qu'on va inverser les rôles. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Jaggerjack ne pensait pas vraiment à grand-chose, trop occupé à se délecter des caresses qu'il sentait sur ses côtes. Les doigts fins s'amusaient à le chatouiller et ses muscles se contractaient à chaque fois qu'ils frôlaient un endroit plus sensible que les autres.

En pleine possession de ses facultés mentales, il aurait certainement répondu que l'orangé était un imbécile ou un fou, au choix. Jamais de la vie, Grimmjow Jaggerjack ne se laisserait prendre.

Il était le seme, il était le dominant et rien ni personne n'aurait pu lui faire changer d'avis. Hormis un rouquin doué au poker qui l'avait ruiné et dépossédé de sa fierté.

Les doigts d'Ichigo couraient maintenant sur le torse de Grimmjow, laissant parfois quelques griffures sur leur passage. Il s'était un peu écarté du corps pour mieux pouvoir regarder ses réactions à son toucher.

Il voyait peu à peu le membre du bleuté se dresser et se gonfler et s'il n'y avait pas eu sa conscience qui lui disait d'en profiter le plus longtemps possible, il se serait déjà jeté sur cette verge appétissante.

Au lieu de cela, ses lèvres allèrent chercher les boutons de chair de Jaggerjack et s'amusèrent à les faire durcir sous les coups de langue taquins. Il les mordillait et les suçotait en se délectant des soupirs qu'il entendait en dessous de lui.

Un coup de dent dans sa chair lui fit un tel effet que Grimmjow releva son bassin dans un mouvement de réflexe et ses mains s'emparèrent des hanches d'Ichigo pour le forcer à s'abaisser, provoquant ainsi la rencontre de leurs sexes.

Ichigo en relâcha immédiatement le mamelon qu'il avait pris en otage pour onduler du bassin au même rythme que le bleuté en poussant quelques petits gémissements d'excitation.

Bien qu'il ne voulait pas le faire taire, qu'il voulait continuer à l'entendre pousser ces légers cris de bienêtre, Grimmjow glissa ses mains dans la nuque de l'orangé pour l'obliger à l'embrasser.

Les langues se rencontrèrent immédiatement, dansant au même rythme que leurs hanches. Chaque baiser était plus court que le précédent, leur souffle se faisant de plus en plus irrégulier sous l'excitation.

De peur de perdre tous ses moyens, Ichigo coupa cours à leur étreinte en se redressant. Il avisa un instant l'homme sous ses yeux. Sa poitrine se soulevait allègrement à chaque nouvelle inspiration, ses joues étaient rosies et la chaleur qu'il ressentait se manifestait en petites perles qui pointaient à la surface de sa peau.

Kurosaki se pencha à nouveau vers le bleuté pour faire glisser sa langue le long de son torse, savourant la note salée de cette peau bronzée. Ses mains traçaient le même chemin de part et d'autre de sa bouche pour enfin venir se placer sur ses hanches.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au visage de Grimmjow qui semblait le supplier du regard avant d'approcher ses lèvres de l'objet tant désiré. Il embrassa d'abord furtivement le gland avant de refermer sa bouche autour de la verge.

Il sentit le soupir de contentement de Jaggerjack quand il avait commencé de doux vas et viens sur son sexe. Il s'amusait par moments à l'enserrer entre sa langue et son palais, ce qui provoquait une crispation dans tout le corps du bleuté.

Malheureusement pour ce dernier, ce moment ne dura pas assez longtemps à son goût avant qu'Ichigo ne se relève pour revenir l'embrasser.

Pendant le baiser, l'orangé glissa une main sous l'une des cuisses de Grimmjow afin de l'obliger à relever une jambe pour que son index puisse venir caresser son intimité.

La sorte de transe dans laquelle le bleuté était plongé depuis que Kurosaki lui avait sucé les mamelons se brisa net. Un courant électrique lui avait parcouru tout le corps. Jamais aucun homme n'avait eu la permission de toucher à cet endroit de son anatomie et force était de constater que la sensation était bizarre mais plutôt agréable.

« Oh putain !

- Doucement, je ne suis pas encore entré. »

Ichigo se releva pour aller fouiller dans la valise qu'il avait rangée sous le lit et en sortit un tube de lubrifiant. Cette fois, le regard de Grimmjow laissa échapper une pointe d'appréhension. L'orangé était vraiment sérieux.

Il le regardait ouvrir le tube et déposer une noisette de gel sur le bout de son doigt. Puis Kurosaki s'approcha à nouveau de son bassin et suçota ses testicules avant de recommencer à caresser son anneau de chair.

La sensation était froide et lui avait laissé un frisson qui avait parcouru son corps entier. Il commençait à peine à se détendre quand il sentit que l'index en question commençait à pousser pour se frayer un passage à l'intérieur de ses chairs.

Pour le coup, cela devenait légèrement désagréable. Le lubrifiant avait facilité l'introduction des phalanges sans douleur, mais la sensation d'être obstrué n'était pas très plaisante. Surtout lorsqu'un deuxième doigt vint rejoindre le premier, l'aidant à écarter les parois de son antre.

Grimmjow serrait les dents pour ne pas montrer son inconfort. Il ne se serait jamais douté que ce soit si déplaisant. Pourtant dans ses souvenirs, ses anciens amants étaient toujours emballés par le fait de coucher avec lui. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi maintenant qu'il était en position de dominé.

Heureusement, les coups de langues sur son sexe l'aidaient à se détendre et à penser un tant soit peu à autre chose.

D'un coup, d'un seul, il sentit tout son corps se tendre et un spasme parcourut tout ses muscles. Les doigts inquisiteurs de son nouvel amant avaient touché sa prostate.

« Oh putain !

- Je sais, je fais toujours cet effet. »

Ichigo s'était relevé pour lui faire un clin d'œil. Dans le geste, il avait retiré ses doigts et arrêté sa fellation.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bordel, continue !

- Attends, y'a pas que toi qui doit prendre ton pied. »

Le bleuté déglutit en voyant l'orangé reprendre le tube de lubrifiant pour en verser dans la paume de sa main. Il étala alors le gel sur son sexe tendu en se masturbant doucement.

« Allez retourne-toi. Tu vas connaître le meilleur des orgasmes. »

Inquiet mais curieux, Grimmjow se retourna doucement et se plaça à quatre pattes, présentant son postérieur à Kurosaki qui prit un instant pour détailler le tableau qui s'offrait à ses yeux.

Tout simplement délicieux. Il se prit juste un instant pour mordre dans la chair rebondie avant de diriger sa verge vers l'entrée du bleuté. Il le pénétra d'une traite dans un mouvement lent et doux.

Il voyait les mains de Jaggerjack serrer les draps de toutes leurs forces et sentait sa respiration se couper par moments pendant sa progression à l'intérieur de ses chairs.

Il se doutait bien des sensations qui pouvaient parcourir le corps de Grimmjow. Il le sentait si serré autour de lui qu'il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui précise qu'il s'agissait de la première fois qu'il se retrouvait uke.

L'orangé approcha ses lèvres de sa nuque pour lui laisser quelques baisers afin de le détendre avant d'entamer ses allées et venues. Doucement. Il collait son torse au dos de Jaggerjack afin de pouvoir sentir sa peau contre la sienne.

Il cherchait le bon angle, celui qui, à coup sûr, détendrait son partenaire et le ferait en demander plus. Le corps entier de Grimmjow se redressa d'un coup sec, l'entrainant avec lui, pour que tous deux se retrouvent à genoux sur le matelas, collés l'un à l'autre.

« Oh putain ! C'est là.

- Oui. C'est là.

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends bordel ? Continue ! »

Ichigo étira un large sourire avant de glisser sa langue le long de la nuque du bleuté et de recommencer à se mouvoir dans ses chairs. A chaque nouveau coup, son sexe venait frôler la prostate de Jaggerjack qui soupirait de plus en plus bruyamment.

Il avait enroulé ses bras autour du ventre de Grimmjow pour s'aider à entrer toujours plus profondément. Il mordait dans les épaules charnues et musclées à chaque fois qu'il sentait son désir monter en flèche.

Lui aussi poussait maintenant de longs gémissements, se délectant de sentir les muscles autour de son sexe se contracter pour l'enserrer et l'attirer plus profondément encore.

« Nom de dieu, vas-y. Viens plus fort ! »

L'orangé relâcha la taille de son amant pour l'obliger à se remettre à quatre pattes et s'empara de ses hanches pour s'aider à donner de plus grands coups de reins. D'aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, il n'avait jamais entendu autant de 'Oh putain' en si peu de temps.

Chaque nouveau coup donné à la prostate du bleuté lui laissait entendre cette voix grave et sensuelle jurer comme jamais. Sous l'effort, de grosses gouttes de sueurs roulaient sur leur deux corps avant d'humidifier les draps.

Sentant le moment venir en entendant la voix de Grimmjow se casser petit à petit, Ichigo glissa une main vers son sexe pour l'aider à atteindre la jouissance. Les grandes contractions et le râle rauque du bleuté l'aidèrent à atteindre également l'orgasme.

.

Ichigo repensait souvent à ce moment. C'étaient les meilleures vacances qu'il n'avait jamais passées. Ils avaient passé les quatre jours restants de son séjour enfermés dans la chambre, la plupart du temps allongés sur le lit à s'envoyer en l'air entre deux phases de sommeil et quelques douches.

Finalement, Ichigo n'était jamais redescendu dans le casino. Il n'avait plus besoin de ça pour faire monter l'adrénaline.

Ils s'étaient quittés sur le pas de la porte de la suite du Caesars Palace. Grimmjow vivait là-bas, Ichigo au Japon. Aucun espoir de vie commune. Mais il était bien décidé à reprendre des vacances dans le Nevada, et ce, dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

.

.

.

_* Variante la plus connue et la plus pratiquée dans les casinos dans laquelle il n'y a aucune limite de mises._

**Note 1 : Aie, je sais, cet OS arrive un peu tard… Mais j'ai eu un week end très chargé. Gomen.**

**Note 2 : Ca y est Bellya, il est enfin là ! Et j'espère que tu l'as aimé.**

**Note 3 : Suite de Carpe Diem Baby dans tout bientôt.**

**Note 4 : A pluche !**


End file.
